Renewed and Repowered
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: Botherhood version. Roy may have a way for Ed to get his alchemy back, but he has to see a mysterious alchemist and question her about Roy's missing niece. This same alchemist predicts a coming war for the new and peaceful Amestris. Will Ed regain his alchemy? Will Roy be reunited with his niece? Will a war fall upon Amestris once again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Lead

**There will be some language, which I usually won't do, but I felt that I could not demonstrate the strange friendship between Roy and Ed without it. Also, without it I don't think I'd be able to portray their personalities correctly. This story will have the words "bastard" and "ass" as well as a few I may forget until later.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Lead

Edward Elric P.O.V.

I never regretted giving up my alchemy to save my brother, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss it, or wanted to be reminded of what I lost.

But of course, Mustang wanted to bring it up five years later and meet where I had preformed my last transmutation. He had called a few weeks ago, saying that he had important information that could not be discussed over the phone. I told him that I couldn't just leave Winry alone with our two kids for an unknown amount of time and that I had been discharged from the army when I gave up my alchemy. But then he said something that caught my attention and made me care about that blasted conversation.

"You could get it back, Fullmetal. There is an alchemist who may be able to return it to you free at no cost to her patient or herself."

I drew my breath before cautiously asking, "What's her name?"

"No one knows her real name, age, or face for that matter. She just showed up at the test a year after yours, refused to give any information, took the test, and had such a high score that we had to let her in. Which was either really stupid, or just a better way for them to keep an eye on another possible sacrifice. She was able to transmute without a circle."

Everyone who was close to me knew what it meant to be able to transmute without a circle. It meant that an alchemist had attempted human transmutation. "I wonder what she had to give up in order to receive the type of knowledge that could help me." I murmured. Then something else Mustang said stood out to me. "What do you mean no one knows what her real face?"

"Ever since she first showed up, the woman has always worn a navy blue cloak with a dark grey mask that covers her entire face, save for her blue-ish gray-ish eyes. I can't divulge any more information until you meet me at the spot where you lost it."

"One last question Mustang, what do I call her? What is her alchemist code name?"

"The Masked Alchemist, that's her code name. Now Fullmetal, what is your choice? Will you meet me there?"

I told him to hold on a second so I could talk with Winry, who insisted that she could handle our three year old son and 13 month year old daughter just fine on her own and even threw a wrench at me for doubting her ability as a mother. Some things never change.

I picked the phone back up and asked, "Can I bring Al?"

"I thought you said one last question?"

"Aw, come on Roy. I know that you're a heartless bastard, but you usually aren't that way towards Al. And besides, you're the one that contacted me after five years of not contacting me for some random mission that I know very little about besides the fact that I could be getting my alchemy back." I retorted.

"Fair enough Fullmetal. Yes, Alphonse can come." He replied in submission. "Be there in three weeks. I'll have the portion of information you need at the time and the supplies you'll need as well." Then he hung up.

So now, all because of that conversation, Al and I are walking through central headquarters to get to the meeting place. Wherever I go there is complete silence accompanied by a thunk as my automail leg hits the hard concrete ground. Huh, probably need to just tighten a bolt to make it stop. I notice that when someone sees Al and me that we get salutes and respectful nods. They recognized us the two brothers who helped save Amestris while protecting and saving each other at all costs.

We stopped and waited for Roy at the last transmutation circle I had made, and the only transmutation circle the country had decided to preserve. Suddenly, two large wrapped around Al and I, pulling us into a rib crushing bear hug and our feet dangled quite a few inches from the ground.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric!" A voice boomed. "How good it is to see you two again, and after so long! You both have grown a lot! Ah, I see you both are so happy to see me that you're speechless!"

"More like breathless." I gasped. "And we can't see you when you're crushing us."

"Put them down Armstrong. You can catch up on your little road trip." Mustang said as he came to stand in front of us as the Major set us down. "You have grown Fullmetal. You're not as short as I remember."

I smirked. Good old Roy is trying to get me to lose my temper again by the small jibes again, but this time it wasn't going to work. I had my knees currently bent from landing, making me a little shorter than Al, and Mustang hadn't noticed. I straightened my knees and walked to stand right in front of him and I smirked again. "You're right. I had a pretty good growth spurt before I stopped growing. Now I'm a good inch taller than you."

He frowned at loosing his ability to make me lose my temper, but it quickly vanished and his mouth became a thin line and he said, "Now Fullmetal, Major Armstrong will take you and your brother to the supplies and will assist you in reaching the Masked Alchemist."

My brow furrowed. Why would Al and I need Armstrong to come with us? Al and I were adults and I'm able to take care of myself even without my alchemic abilities. "Why? I'm not ungrateful that he is willing to do this... again... but Al and I can handle ourselves."

"I know, but there are still alchemist out there that if given the chance, they'd kill you in the blink of an eye. They would overwhelm your brother in time and your physical skills would only get you so far before you tired and became easy prey." He explained.

I had to admit, he did have a point.

"Alright, that's reasonable. Three more questions, why are we only hearing about the Masked Alchemist now and why are you so eager to see my alchemic abilities return? What is in it for you? And what's this so called mission you need me for?"

The still relatively new fuhrer stiffened at the questions but he knew that if he didn't tell me, he would not get me to leave on a possibly long mission away from my family. "She lives on the far western side of Amestris and she rarely contacts us and we rarely contact her except on extremely difficult mission and she only turns in reports through the mail, so we were surprised when she called us and said she might have a way of to give you your alchemy back so that you can return to the army for a terrible war that's coming. Normally, we wouldn't trust something as nutty as that, especially since Amestris has experienced nothing but peace for the past five years, but some of my sources says she may know where my niece is." He finished with a mournful look in his eye. "I also want to prepare just in case her nutty prediction is right. I feel as if the world is holding their breath, as if waiting for something major to happen."

If I had been sipping water right then, I would've done a spit take. "You-you have a niece?"

"Yes, on my brother's side. He and his wife were killed in the war with the Ishvalans, they were in the military too, and I was to assume custody over her, but leaving an eight year old girl on her own as long as I was forced to before I could take her home was not a good idea. When I arrived to pick her up they told me that she had been missing when her temporary caretakers showed up and blood had stained the carpet. A body wasn't found and she's still missing to this day." He muttered mournfully as the three of us listened to his tragic tale. "She's just a year younger than Ed. She's be twenty-one right now. Man, between you, Fullmetal, and my niece, I feel so old. Maybe Hughes was right. Maybe I should get a wife and have some kids."

"You've been searching for all these years?" Al asked.

"Yes, I was very close to my brother and his family. I loved it when my niece would climb into my lap when I broke my right arm once and she tried to feed me. She and I were very close."

"Oh! What a touching display of affection! Don't worry Fuhrer, we'll find your long lost niece and have you two reunited!" Major Armstrong exclaimed as he ripped of his shirt to show his sculpted body and twinkling pink stars appeared as tears poured out of his eyes. "I will not let you down. No one in the Armstrong family has let anyone down in many generations! Now, just tell me her name so that we may inquire of her everywhere we go!"

"He hasn't changed much." I muttered.

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Al scolded.

"Her name is Royal, Royal Mustang. It's spelled like royal from royalty, but is pronounced roy-al." He said in a dreamy, Hughes like state, showing how much he cared for his niece and how much he missed her. "She has long, pitch black hair and blue grayish eyes. Her skin is a milky white and soft as silk. Her laugh is like a gentle flowing waterfall."

He would've continued but I snapped my fingers in his face and said, "Earth to to Roy. We've got her description. You don't need to tell us about every sound she makes."

"Brother!" Al scolded again.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to waste all day listening to him describe his niece."

Roy cleared his throat, "Yes, now here's the plan. Armstrong will take you to your supplies and you'll take a train heading west. Now, no one but me and a select few know about this trip, so if anyone asks you what you three famous people are doing you are going to tell them that you guys are going on a trip to catch up on old times. Once you reach the farthest town you can reach by train, you'll have to walk 40 miles to reach her. She lives in a small town that still uses cobblestone roads. Once you reach her, you'll have your operation or whatever done, and before, during, if possible, or after you'll ask her questions and see if she knows where and/or who my niece is. Then you'll come back to central to report to me. Depending on what happens, I'll fill you in on my suspicions." He explained. He was once again the Roy I knew.

"Alright, come on Al, Armstrong. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: Repowered

Chapter 2: Repowered

Alphonse P.O.V.  
Our trip, as you can imagine, was uneventful. All the alchemists that Mustang was afraid might come after me and my brother never appeared. In fact, the most exciting things that happened were when the food server on the train gave Ed a glass of milk with his breakfast and when a giant junebug landed on Brother's sandwich and he bit into it when we were trekking through a forest. He did not finish either item.

When we finally reached the little town, it had just finished raining and the cobblestones were dangerously wet and dark clouds remained in the sky, threatening to let loose another downpour.

Brother looked down at a piece of paper and then up at the soggy, wooden house that we stood in front of. "Well, Mustang says this is the place, but an alchemist of her caliber is payed better and should be able to afford better than this run-down piece of junk. I mean, it's like she is trying to keep people away." Ed commented.

"Brother!" I scolded, but in the mean while admitted to myself that he had a point. I mean, seriously, the place was faintly lit by a few candles.

Ed knocked softly on the door with his right hand as if he was afraid to break it. A soft voice came from the other side of the door saying, "Come in Edward and Alphonse Elric and Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

As Brother reached for the knob, it turned itself and the door opened to reveal a small Xingese teenager. "My master has been waiting for you." She said, her voice strong and powerful, making the words even more ominous. It was not the soft voice that told us to enter.

"Yes, um, we kind of noticed." Ed said sarcastically.

My eye caught something moving in the background. A person about Mustang's height and was wearing a navy blue cloak with the hood pulled up. I only saw the back of this person, but I did see a gloved hand reach out to the table that sat next to her to grab a large grey mask. "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me master, Moja?" She asked in a soft, gentle voice. Her voice was nice enough, but it sounded like it had much power and regret.

Moja stepped aside and let us in. The little house had one worn couch and two chairs of the same state in the living room surrounding a glass coffee table with a wooden frame in front of an open fire. Even though the fire was burning, the wood and air in the house smelled wet and soggy. "I'm sorry if my home does not appear pleasant, but I want to keep uninvited guests away." She said from the comfort of one of the worn chairs. She stood up and turned around to face us. Her cloak covered everything from head to toe, and the mask covered her entire face. "So, are there any questions you'd like to ask before we get started?"

Brother appeared startled by this, as well as everyone besides the home's residents. "You mean we can start now? There aren't any necessary preparations?" Ed asked.

"Any preparations that were needed have already been prepared and this isn't exactly automail surgery, Edward." She commented coolly. "I just need a patient and the proper knowledge of alchemy, both of which I have now. So, any questions?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about Mustang's niece who went missing thirteen years ago?" Ed asked outright.

Due to everything that everything was covered, it was impossible to read her body language, but her eyes said quite a bit. They showed fear and a small spark of hope. "Why do you think I would know anything? And why hasn't Mustang given up on her yet? It would be foolish to believe that she is still alive yet has not returned to him or contacted him in all these years."

Mustang received some intell that said you might know where she is. As for why he hasn't given up, he cares about her and misses her. He has no reason to believe that she is dead. There was no body found, just a lot of blood."

"I'll talk to Mustang over the phone later." She replied curtly.  
"So, you do know something!" Armstrong exclaimed. It was amazing that he had stayed that quiet for that long. "Please tell us what you know so that we may share in the happy news!"  
She titled her head and gave Armstrong an eerie stare. "Who said it was good news?"

An eerie silence fell upon everyone in the house, even Moja seemed disturbed by the Masked Alchemist's comment, and it was Moja who first worked up the courage to break the silence. "Mistress, where do you want to do the operation?"

"In the backyard. Get my chalk and meet me back there." She responded as she started to walk down the hall and out a door.

"Yes, Mistress." Moja replied and bowed.

A frustrated sigh was easily heard from the cloaked alchemist, but she made no comment.

When we finally made it outside I noticed the sun had a few of its rays peaking out from the clouds. I noticed nothing in her backyard was withered or dead. Her grass was a lushes green that stood at an average of three feet and flowers that consisted of red roses, petunias, lilies, violets, some flowers that looked like golden pom poms, and various other flowers that grew freely and without restriction. The only thing that made her backyard look like a backyard and not a jungle was the wide cobblestone path that lead from the porch to the back of her yard. She positioned Ed right in the middle of the path and took a piece of chalk from Moja, who had just arrived. She squatted down and began to draw a transmutation circle around my brother, who decided to open his mouth and ask, "Why are you drawing a transmutation circle? Roy told me that you could transmute without a circle?"

The Masked Alchemist froze with her long, white gloved hand gripping the chalk so hard it might break. "He wasn't supposed to tell you that." she muttered through gritted teeth. The chalk in her hands did more than break, she had held it so hard that it crumbled into a fine powder. She stiffly stood up and grabbed some more chalk and continued to draw. "The circle is for your safety."

When she finished she threw the stub of chalk aside and from her squatting position warned us to not be alarmed on what was about to happen, be even though she warned us, we were still alarmed because I saw tiny black hands appear and take them both away when she put her hands on the circle, leaving nothing but their clothing.

* * *

Edward Elric P.O.V.

I panicked at the sight of those familiar black hands, but before I could tell the Masked Alchemist to stop or even before I could do anything, the hands pulled us in. I blacked out for a second, but when I came too, everywhere was white except for a large door, a featureless figure, and someone who stood with her back facing me.

Her skin was milky white, except for the red crescent scars that seemed to appear occasionally on her body. She had one on her right heel, calf, and butt cheek, her left side of her waist, shoulder, and forearm. It definitely felt awkward that we were both nude, but I had to know who she was. She had long black hair that was in a single braid that reached down to her mid-waist. The woman took a step towards Truth, and I noticed that she had two automail limbs, her right arm and her left leg.

"Wait!" I called. The figure stopped. "Who are you? How'd did you get here? Do you know what you are doing?"

She turned her head so that I could see the right side of her face. I gasped at what I saw on her face. It had a red crescent scar that went from the middle of her forehead to the middle of her chin. The dip of the crescent narrowly avoided her eye. Her blueish grayish eye that calmly stared back at me.

"I'm getting back your alchemy, Fullmetal." The way she said it sounded the way Roy did when he thought what he was doing was quite obvious, even though it rarely was.

"You're the Masked Alchemist?" Another thought came to my mind when my eyes nervously darted to her Truth for a brief second. Her Truth had he arm and leg. Blood... everywhere... that's what Mustang had said. "You're Royal Mustang, aren't you? You're Roy's niece? And you committed human transmutation to try to bring back both your parents, didn't you? It's surprising that you're alive. I mean, my brother and I tried to bring back one parent and it nearly cost us both our lives."

A small smile formed on her lips. "I knew you would figure it out. That's why I drew that transmutation circle around you. It not only keeps you from leaving that spot and interfering, it also erases what happens right now from your memory once we return to the world we belong in."

"I'm waiting, Royal." Truth said impatiently. Huh, I've never heard Truth sound impatient. Someone seems to know how to tick off Truth. I think I'm liking Royal already. "What is it that you desire this time?"

"I want you to return his alchemy. He needs it for an upcoming battle that shall affect all of Amestris." Royal said in a commanding tone as she faced Truth, the same being that had taken her limbs.

Truth laughed. "You sure you want to waste your last mark like this?"

I heard Royal grind her teeth. "I wouldn't be wasting it. Once I receive my last mark I will have more power than most alchemist, and maybe even you!"

Truth moved into a startled position. "How'd you know that?"

Royal used her flesh hand to tap her left temple. "You gave me the gift of foresight, remember?" She smirked. "I may not be able to see much of the future, but it is enough for me to know that we'll need all the power we can get for this upcoming battle."

"Did you also know that if you do not have a strong enough will that this final mark will kill you?" Truth gloated.

"No, but I am willing to take that risk, if it means that we have the strength of this superb alchemist in the Amestrian military once again. Give him his alchemy now." She didn't sound frightened or confident, just determined.

Truth moved its hand towards me and the transmutation circle began to glow blue and crackle with alchemy, and just before I blacked out again, I saw Truth make a slashing motion towards Royal's neck and she didn't even try to avoid the blow. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly welcomed. But please remember, if you are going to criticize my writing, make it constructive, not destructive.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope Renewed

Chapter 3: Hope Renewed

Royal P.O.V.

The next thing I knew, Ed and I were back in my yard. I was on my hands and knees and my neck burned with pain. That was where my tenth and final mark was placed. I gripped my neck with my gloved hand to hide the bleeding as Al went running over to his brother, who began to rise shakily.

"Brother! Are you okay? Can you do alchemy?" Al asked excitedly.

"I'm fine, Al. Just give me a second to try it." I heard Ed clap his hands together and then a rumble. I looked up to see a crescent made out of my cobblestone path.

"Why'd you make that?"

"Don't know, Al. I just thought of it."

Of course he would think of that. Even a forgotten memory leaves some kind of imprint on the mind.

A few drop of blood slipped from between my fingers and splattered on the cobblestones. Armstrong, Al, Ed, and Moja all looked my way. All of them were familiar with the scent of blood.

Moja ran over to me with bandages that she probably had grabbed while I had spoke with truth. "Master!" She cried. "Where are you bleeding?"

"My throat." I managed to say clearly, despite the fact that the muscles in my neck were against me speaking at all.

Moja had me remove my now bloody red glove from my throat, had me sit up and remove my hood much to my dismay, though it was necessary. The blood that leaked from neck hid the shape of my mark, but not or long. Moja cleaned it up and the mark was revealed only briefly and all the on lookers never got a chance to actually see it.

Ed glared suspiciously at me."You seem to have expected that you would need bandages after this operation, but you waited until I was... under... to actually prepare them because you knew I would refuse if this operation cost you something. That's why you told Roy that neither side would be required to pay a price. Is this supposed war really all the real to you?! And what did Truth take from you?!" He deducted, his voice rising as he got worked up.

"Brother! Calm down!" Al exclaimed.

"Answer me! Damn it!"

I slowly pulled my hood back over my head and then shakily got to my feet, placing some wait on Moja.

"It was not actually Mustang I told about this. Just one of his men, Sergeant Fury." I rasped. "As for the war, it is real. Very real indeed. As for the price I paid, only a scrap of flesh and an unknown volume of blood, as well as a scar that will never fade no matter how old I get or how many layers of skin I shed."

"You shouldn't have done it! A cut to the throat can be very deadly. The cost may be your life in the end. If this war is so important, then why not just be in it yourself. You appear to be an amazing alchemist, so why risk taking your life just to put me back in the game?"

"Because I believe you to be better than me, and it is worth the risk if we can have two amazing alchemist battling for our survival than just one." I retorted, albeit softly. My voice was starting to fade, and if I wanted to give that call to Uncle Roy before I either lost my voice or passed out, I'd have to wrap this up quickly. "You will be staying here for a few nights if you insist upon seeing me make progress in my health, but after that you will return to Central and turn in your report as well as receive proof that you are once again a state alchemist. Now, good night gentlemen."

I swayed a little, even when using Moja for support, on our way back into the house. Moja attempted to persuade me to rest before making my call, but I refused. I had to do it now while my guests were outside or I would risk my conversation being overheard. When I reached the phone I dialed a number I had feared to call for years.

* * *

Roy Mustang P.O.V.

I was angrily glaring at a stack of paper work and wondering if I could incinerate them without Hawkeye noticing when the phone on my desk rang unexpectedly. I happily grabbed the phone and held it to my ear. "Fuhrer Roy Mustang speaking. How may I help you?" I said in a very relieved and happy tone.

"U-uncle?" A shaky but soft voice asked.

My heart stopped beating in my chest for a moment. After all these years, could it really be her? But what are the odds that she would manage to get a hold of my secure number? Everyone in my office had stopped and was staring at me. I realized that I was incredibly tense and I probably look like someone who had just received a major threat that I actually was afraid of. I forced myself to relax and asked, "That depends. You're not Fullmetal giving me a prank call, are you?"

"No, it's me, Uncle. It's Royal Mustang." the voice almost began to take on a pleading tone. "You used to sing me "My Little Sunshine" when you'd come over, just before you left. Don't you remember?"

I felt my eyes began to water and shocked whispers spread across the room. I understood why. No one besides Hawkeye had ever seen me cry.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked from her position near my desk, giving me a concerned look.

I put a hand over the mouth piece of the phone and said, "She's alive. My niece who has been missing for thirteen years is alive and talking to me."

She understood immediately and then proceeded to give every person who might be starting rumors as I turned my attention back to my important caller. "Uncle? Uncle, are you there?" The voice rasped. It sounded even weaker than before.

"I'm here. Where are you? Are you okay? Why haven't you called before? What happened that made you go missing for thirteen years?" I rapidly fired these questions off. I wanted to know why the only blood family I had left had been missing for so long.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I don't have much time before I pass out."

"Wait... you're about to pass out?!"

"Yes, but I'm fine Uncle. I'll be in Central on the same train as Fullmetal. He, or any of his party, will not know I'm there. See... ya... soon... Uncle Roy." The voice faded away and a solid thump was heard.

"Master, I told you not to make the call until you felt better!" A muffled voice shouted. Then there was a click as the phone was hung up.

It was almost to good to be true. My niece is alive.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

Chapter 4: Reunions

Edward Elric P.O.V.

The train was crowded and very few seats were open. We had to search almost the whole train to find enough open seats in one spot for me, Al, and Major Armstrong. We did manage to find enough space near a strange pair that everyone did their best to avoid. The taller one out of the two sat straight and errect, and the shorter one sat hunched over. They were both females. The shorter one wasn't so strange. She was a Xingese girl dressed in their traditional clothing that included a head scarf that kept her face hidden. The tall one however, was strange indeed and probably was the cause of the empty seats. A black cloak was clasped around her neck by a saphire, and the color of her cloak not only matched her silky, wavy, black, and long hair but it also contrasted with her milky white skin. Her skin was perfect, except for a red crescent scar that took up almost half of her face and she had an automail right arm and left leg which were visible due to the white, militaristic tank top and a short navy blue skirt that Roy definitely would approve of. She also had a red crescent scar on her left forearm. To finish her strange appearance were a pair of black high heel boots, her eyes were a blueish greyish, and a navy blue scarf that was around her neck.

Of course, the moment the Major saw the lonely pair he had to say something. "Oh my! What could possibly dare to take such a beautiful girl's arm and leg and leave her nothing but a scar upon her face and arm upon such fair skin? We shall sit with you to show everyone that you are a girl that deserves companionship!"

I pretty much expected her to snap at him, but despite her rough and tough appearance, she just laughed and told the Major thank you. Her laughter was very strange. It literally sounded like a flowing waterfall. I pondered for a while, trying to find out why it stood out to me and if it was important. I fell asleep before I could remember.

* * *

Roy Mustang P.O.V.

I stood at attention as I kept watch for my long lost niece. I almost didn't even bother talking to Fullmetal, but I had to know if he saw anyone that remotely looked like my niece. But before I could talk he spoke to me first.

"Did the Masked Alchemist talk to you? She told us when we interrogated her that she had some info and that she would call you."

I took a step back, surprised.

"No, she didn't. But I did receive a call directly from my niece. She said that she'd be on the same train to Central as you." I replied. "Did you see anyone like the description I gave you?"

"Well..." He started as he tried to remember.

"Oh! We did! She had a two visible scars and two missing limbs, but her skin was milky white and her hair was black and she had long pitch black hair." Alphonse described.

"Oh yeah!" Ed exclaimed as he remembered, "And her laughter was like a waterfall."

"I wonder what happened to her if that is the case... Well, I'll have plenty of time to ask her, but I have a limited time to ask you if you have alchemy back if I want to keep an eye out for her."

"I did, but it did come at a cost." Ed replied darkly.

"Who paid it and what was the cost?" I asked.

"The Masked Alchemist said that the operation just costed her a piece of flesh and an unknown volume of blood. Bad thing is, it came from her throat."

"Damn her, she told me that it would not cost anyone anything. She must be freaking serious about a coming war though."

"She is. She said that we need all the best alchemists that we can get." He commented. "Also, I have no memory of meeting with Truth. I know I wasn't the one committing the transmutation, but as a live object she was transmuting, I should've been there."

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me this? We could've asked the Masked Alchemist about it!"

"I didn't want her doing anymore for me at the risk of her own safety and for some reason I think she is the reason for my lack of memory."

"Alright, I'll call her personally and see if she can come to central for war preparations. As for now, here is your pocket watch and I will be expecting you in my office so we can talk more when I return." I said as I placed the watch in his hands.

With that Armstrong, Al, and Ed left and headed towards Central Command.

I just waited at the station, searching for anyone with black hair. I saw many people with black hair, but they were either male, too old, or too young. I was about to give up, pretty much everyone had left the train, and believe that the whatever illness or condition that had taken hold of my niece still had her in its grasp or had finished her when a tall, black haired woman stepped off the train with a Xingese companion.

Her appearance sent me mixed signals. Her scars and missing limbs made her appear as a ruffian, but her militaristic outfit was like a dream come true for me as well as made her seem like an ordinary young lady. She was looking everywhere, searching for something. Her eyes darted across me for a brief second and my heart fell, but then she looked back at me and started taking long powerful strides towards me. When we were only a few feet apart she stopped and asked, "You never stopped looking for me, did you? Ed said you never gave up on me." Her voice wasn't as weak as it was over the phone, but I still recognized it. She sounded like she was trying to be careful with the muscles in her throat.

"Ed spoke to you? I thought he didn't even meet you."

"We did, he just didn't know." She replied as she nervously loosened her scarf. She loosened enough to where I could see white bandages smudged with a little bit of blood wrapped around her throat. The smudges almost made it look like a crescent that matched the scars on her face and left forearm. She realized what I was looking at and pulled the scarf back around her neck to cover it.

"What was that?" I asked as my mind question my niece's mental stability and any other reason that she would have multiple scars of the same exact shape.

"It's not what it looks like." She promised in a desperate tone. "I didn't inflict this upon myself. Someone else did this to me." She sounded afraid, like I might turn her away if she told me everything.

I crossed the few feet that separated us and pulled her into a hug. She seemed to be taken by surprise by my display of affection, "Whatever has happened in the years you've been gone, you can tell me and I'll still love you." I promised her in a whisper.

She returned the hug and in a voice choked with tears asked, "Even if I told you that I've committed human transmutation and that I am the Masked Alchemist?"

I hadn't been prepared for this. I had been thinking worst case scenario, but not apparently the worst. I tensed for a second, and fearing my rejection, she began to pull away. I forced her back into my embrace. "Yes, I would, and I do. You are my niece and I love you, and that will never change. I just wish I could've reached you before you made up your mind to commit human transmutation. I would've, but my superiors refused to let me go before the war was over. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Thank you so much, Uncle." She sobbed into my shoulder. "I have feared calling you and facing you for so long because I thought that you would reject me."

"Come, let's go meet my colleagues." She looked up me with red and puffy eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you should get cleaned up first though."

She laughed as well, before stopping abruptly to clasp her throat.

"Royal, are you okay?" I asked.

"I did warn you to be careful, Mistress." Her Xingese companion scolded.

"I'll be fine." She rasped.

"Mistress?" I asked.

"Long story, one that I will explain when I can talk long without opening stitches. But for now, I don't want anyone to know that I am the Masked Alchemist. Except maybe your wife."

"Uh, I don't have one."

"What?"

"I don't have one, but there is this one woman... I've worked with her for a while now, and she's loyal and kind of like my nanny."

"Who is it?"

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attempt at Assassination

Chapter 5: Attempt at Assassination

Edward Elric P.O.V.

It had been a week since I returned from the Masked Alchemist's place, and Amestris seemed a little too peaceful for a country that was supposedly about to go to war. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but due to my experiences... that just made me all the more tense. Just to be on the safe side Winry and my kids were coming to central, as well as May and Alphonse's daughter, all due to be here tomorrow morning.

And as if that wasn't hectic enough, Mustang had announced the fear of an oncoming war about five days ago, and he didn't have the Masked Alchemist to help him explain, so I doubt many people believe him and are already having doubts about their new Fuhrer. There is a meeting today where he is supposed to explain further and he says that the Masked Alchemist will be there to help him clarify. Being the heroes of the last war and probable participants of the next, Roy required us to attend as speakers and guests of honor. And that speeds us up to where we are right about now.

"I don't know why Fuhrer Bastard is having us come. We know about as much as he does about the situation." I complained to Al as we walked down the hall to the laundry room of our hotel to pick up our freshly cleaned suits.

"Brother, aren't you a little old to be calling him that?" Alphonse scolded.

"The dumb-ass still uses it, and he's way older than me." I retorted.

I saw Mustang heading our way, "And speak of the devil."

The Masked Alchemist was trailing behind him in her usual garb.

"Fullmetal, why aren't you ready yet? The meeting starts in an hour." He reprimanded.

"We just have to change and be ready to go." I explained. "By the way, when did she get here?"

He looked over his shoulder for a second before turning to me and saying, "A week ago, shortly after you and my niece arrived."

"So your niece is here?!" Alphonse asked excitedly. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Possibly tomorrow, if she is feeling up to it."

"What do you mean "if"?" Alphonse asked.

"She's had an illness for a bit now and traveling here just made her weaker. She's been doing better, but she still needs more time to rest and heal." Roy explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa, am I the only one wondering how the hell the Masked Alchemist managed to make it here shortly after us? She was hurt pretty bad and had no knowledge that we would need her so soon."

"I have the gift of foresight. Sometimes I can see certain events in the future. That's how I knew that you needed me and that there is a war coming." She replied straight forwardly and in all seriousness, her voice sounding much stronger than the last time we spoke.

"How'd the hell did you manage to get that?! And why do I not have any memories of the transmutation?" I shouted, getting frustrated with the woman full of damn secrets. A woman who very well may be more powerful than me, despite what she said about me being the best alchemist.

"That's a secret that I will keep to my last breath. I assure you it was not a pleasant process. As for your memories, I erased them. No need for you to have a chance to discover my identity, or to have a memory of seeing me nude." She replied flatly.

"Brother, Winry is going to kill you if she finds out!" Al exclaimed as Roy shot me a "drop dead" look. Why would he do that? You'd think he wouldn't care.

"I know, Al. That's why she'll never. It'll be just between us." I replied nervously.

"Hey, where is Moja?" Al asked, trying to change to a less worrying topic.

"She is out shopping for some supplies, after all I will be in central for a while."

"For someone who doesn't want to be called "master", you sure act like one." I jibed.

She sighed. "Moja insists upon this. Ever since I saved her life she has been determined to be my servant. Whenever she know that something needs to be done, she goes and does it. I've tried changing this, but nothing short of kicking her out of my life or killing her would stop her from continuing."

Talk about a slap to the face. I just insulted her on something that she doesn't exactly like either and in return I made myself look stupid.

Clapping his hands together Roy said, "Okay, see you two at the meeting, and please be on time." before turning around and walking away, the Masked Alchemist following him.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

The underground chamber was overcrowded and stuffy as usual. People were pushing to get to the front so that when the boss starts talking they can hear. The word that was going around was that someone had sniffed out our plan to overthrow the government and that they were going to pick some people to silence that someone. The boss tapped on the mic and everyone fell silent.

"As all of you have probably heard, some information got leaked to the government about our plan to destroy it. Our sources say that it was some government dog, the Masked Alchemist, who sniffed it out. We don't know how much she knows, but she has predicted that a war s comin'. We're gonna have several of you go to the meeting that she is supposed to attend today dressed up as ordinary citizens. Their mission will be to kill her before she can leak anything else, even if she knows nothing else. The person who kills her will get promoted and will be rewarded handsomely." He declared.

The crowd shouted in excited unison and I lifted up my rifle. I was the best shot they had, not only was I going on this mission, I'd be the one to off her, and maybe I'd get a bonus for even offin' the fuhrer.

* * *

Edward Elric P.O.V.

We sat in our chairs behind the podium, waiting for this to be over. It was so dull I dozed off for a moment and I when I woke up I thought it might've been over, however, people were still coming in, not out.

I received a sharp elbow to the rib cage from the right and I snorted awake. I looked to see Al scowling at me.

"You fell asleep again, didn't you brother?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so what? All they're doing right no is letting people in." I retorted.

"Yes, but you look as if there is nothing to be worried about and behaving unprofessionally." Al scolded. "I mean, just look at the Masked Alchemist and Moja, they are alert and ready for anything."

I looked towards the two on my left and saw that they were both behaving as Al would prefer that I did.

"Relax Al, there's nothing to be worried about right now. This war could end before it starts."

"Quiet Ed, Mustang is about to start." He shushed.

"My fellow residents of Amestris, I have called you to warn, and hopefully in somewhat more detail, about the coming war. It has yet to start, but I have a reliable source who has assured me that one way or another that such an unfortunate event shall occur. And that reliable source is here now to share information that will hopefully enlighten us about the upcoming war. Please welcome, the Masked Alchemist." He introduced.

As she started to get up and her head became more visible, I saw the glint of a gun as it was lifted to fire. I didn't have time to use alchemy to create a shield, so I used the next best thing, my body. I jumped right into the line of fire just as the bullet was fired. It hit me in my left shoulder and sent me to the grown before I forced myself up and back onto my feet while clutching my wounded shoulder.

I managed to shout, 'Who the hell is the bastard who did that?", before all hell broke loose. Men and woman scattered through the audience began to lift their guns and fire at those who stood on the podium. Instinctively, we all fell to the ground, but not before a bullet hit the Masked Alchemist's mask. Splinters of her mask surrounded her and she was lying face down.

"Brother!" Al called out from next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got hit in the shoulder. I don't know about the Masked Alchemist though. It looks like she got shot in the head, her mask is everywhere." I explained.

Moja, who was close to her master, began to try and see if her master could be revived, despite the onslaught of bullets. Mustang looked in dismay at the Masked Alchemist, and who could blame him, without her, everyone would think that he's crazy.

Then, all of a sudden, a glove hand shot out of the cloak and pulled Moja to the ground by her collar. "Moja, stay down." the Masked Alchemist ordered. She then sat her self up against the podium, using it as cover, clutching her face as her white gloves were stained red.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing, young lady?" Mustang shouted at her over the roar of gunfire.

Huh, I rarely hear that tone with Mustang, and that was when I was "pipsqueak". It the tone of someone scolding a child that was or had worried them.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "It's nothing serious and if we don't take these guys out, more people than us are going to die. Alphonse, I need you to find some way to get the civilians out of here. Edward, do you think you can still fight?"

"Yeah, just make sure I don't die. I've got a wife and kids comin' to see me to tomorrow and I don't want to disappoint them." I smirked at her.

"Cocky bastard." She snorted.

"Language." Mustang scolded.

"Not the time."

"Neither was that comment."

"Ah, just forget it. Everyone who can get up and fight, when Alphonse has the civilians clear, don't hold back. I don't think these are ordinary terrorists. Alphonse, join us once your done. Moja, find me something to hide my face and then run out with the Amestrians." She ordered.

Once she was done, Alphonse managed to avoid enemy fire as he got to the exits and started to direct people and he created even more exits, and Moja darted over to an Amestris flag that hung behind us and ripped of a piece of it. She quickly ripped eye holes out and then darted over to her master. She quickly removed the hood and tied to make shift mask around the Masked Alchemist's head before anyone could see her face.

After a short while, Alphonse hopped up on stage and then we all silently dove into the smaller crowd to fight our foes. In the corner of one eye I saw Alphonse and the Masked Alchemist fighting side by side. Alphonse was using a shield and a long dagger while she used a staff that had a blade on each end. She wasn't kidding when she said don't go easy. Bodies were falling all around her. I honestly don't think I could've gone easy if I wanted to. There were so many of them and they weren't your run of the mill people. They knew hand-to-hand combat and other skills that made their numbers more formidable.

My drifting mind costed me. A muscular man socked me in my bad shoulder and when I instinctively went to clutch it, a mob surrounded me and I beaten into obliviousness.

* * *

**Sorry people, but I will be going on vacation and I will actually be going somewhere, so I won't be able to update for a while. I hope this chapter left you wanting more and will leave you writhering in agony. So, bye for now. I expect another review by the time I come back, and I thank ****Ed' .Kitten for their review, which is this story's first, and I hope to see more from you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

Edward Elric P.O.V.

I woke up to a steady beeping sound, and though I had yet to open my eyes, I could tell where I was. Crap, what did I do that made me end up in the hospital again? Did I fall off the roof while fixing it again? Or maybe I'd slipped on one of the kids toys. No, I was in here because... because of a fight!

I pushed myself up when I remembered, and quickly regretted doing it. My left shoulder was on fire and my body ached. That's right. We were explaining the upcoming war to the citizens when someone shot at the Masked Alchemist and I took the bullet for her and then in the following fight I was beaten unconscious. Where was everyone else? Were they alright?

A nurse came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh, Mr. Elric! You're awake!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to check your vitals real quick and then I can get your family and friends as well as some breakfast. Do you need anything else?"

"Are my kids and wife here?" I questioned.

"Yes they are, sir." She replied politely.

"Then I would like some painkillers afterward." My kids were still learning how to not rough house.

"Of course, sir. The doctor will also talk about the conditions of your release. You are quite notorious for winding up back in here shortly after being released."

"Yeah... even after I left the military I still managed to get myself into a hospital on a regular basis."

She giggled. "Really? How?"

"Falling off the roof while trying to fix it, tripping on my kids' toys, and various other things."

"Kind of hard to picture you as a family man after all the stories I've heard about you."

"Yeah, I can see how people would think that, but that's because they haven't actually met me."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." She smiled and she went on to check my vitals and then proceeded to go get my family and friends and some much needed breakfast. Damn, I was hungry.

Mustang and Alphonse were the first to enter through the small door, both were covered in bruises and scrapes but otherwise they looked perfectly fine.

"Alphonse! You're okay!" I exclaimed, happy to see my oldest living relative alive.

"How you feeling, brother?"

"Sore, and the pain in my shoulder is not too bad, but once my kids get a hold of me..."

"Try not to get addicted to the painkillers, brother." Alphonse joked.

"What about me, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I smirked and teasingly said, "I was hoping to make you roll over in your grave."

"Someday you probably will, you brat. Just not today."

The Masked Alchemist and Moja came in next. The Masked Alchemist had her face completely bandaged except for two peepholes for her to see through. She wore no mask and Moja appeared unharmed.

"What? No mask?" I questioned.

"The bandages make it hard to wear my mask, and besides, since my mask was destroyed, I'm waiting for a new one to be shipped to me. Someone I know from where I live specially makes my masks." She replied flatly.

Moja elbowed her master and the Masked Alchemist sighed.

"Thank you for taking that bullet for me," she started, "I didn't see it coming until it was too late. If that bullet had actually been the one to destroy my mask, the one that originally did it might have actually killed me. The only other reason, combined with your heroics, that I am alive is because my mask is somewhat bullet resistant. It can protect me from one bullet and then will shatter and scratch my face, giving the slight illusion that the bullet was successful, which I can use to my advantage if necessary."

"You're welcome?"

"Oh, Edward, are you okay?" A soft and sweet voice asked from the door.

I look to see Winry standing there, holding Maybelle in her left arm while holding Anthony's little hand with her right, and Riza Hawkeye stood right next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Winry. I've been in worse scrapes." I replied, smiling at my lovely wife.

"You won't be when I'm through with you!" She exclaimed as a wrench appeared in her right hand.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I w-worried you." I replied fearfully, cowering in the face of such a monster.

"That's enough, Winry. We have more important matters to discuss." Riza ordered in attempt to settle Winry down.

"Really? We have to get down to business so fast?" I pouted. "My kids and wife are here for crying out loud."

"Sorry, Fullmetal, but we have business that is very important. Homunculus level of importance." Roy apologized.

I stopped my goofing around and turned serious.

"Alright, let's get started." I agreed.

"Riza, close the door. Alphonse, close the windows and pull the blinds shut. I don't want anyone outside this room to hear or see this conversation." He ordered. "Due to the small room, Major Armstrong, Havoc, and the others wllh have to be briefed at a later date. The only reason Winry in here to listen is because you're about to be deeply involved in another war, Fullmetal, and I don't want you to keep this from her 'til last minute. Plus, I trust her."

"I can understand you don't want anyone to hear the conversation, but what is with the no seeing part?" The Masked Alchemist questioned him.

"I trust everyone in this room, and I don't like keeping secrets from any of them. We all went through hell and back together." Roy replied firmly, giving her a knowing look.

Her eyes went wide and Moja started to fidget.

"No! No way! I told you that you could only tell your little crush my identity! Not your whole group of close friends!" She hissed at him.

Wait a sec, Mustang knew who she was? How in the hell did her figure it out? Did she tell him?

"Take off the bandages. I know you are using them to just hide your face. You do have scratches that needed stitches, but none of them were severe enough that a few band-aids wouldn't do the job." Roy commanded.

"Give me a very good reason why I should trust complete and total strangers!" She exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice low enough not to be detected from outside.

"Because I trust them. Plus, everyone has a slight issue with false or unknown identities since the war with the homunculus. Our fuhrer was a homunculus pretending to be a human while starting the wars needed to create a giant transmutation circle and another homunculus could transform into anyone. Millions of innocent people died because of both them. I am also your superior officer, and I order you to reveal your true identity to everyone in this room. We cannot be targeted more then we already are, so knowing your identity will make no difference. Besides, it will prove that I am not a crazy person and that I have a very good reason for trusting you." He explained.

"Fine! Those are all very good reasons. You're not planning to reveal my identity further, right?" She submitted.

"I want to let it become common knowledge among the people." He commented.

"Why?" She questioned.

"So you don't have to hide behind that mask anymore and because it won't make a difference if everyone knows. Everyone you know and care for is already being targeted." He replied in a kind voice.

"Wearing that mask is all I've known for so long." She said sadly. "We will discuss this later, but for now... I will do as you say."

She removed her hood and pulled out her long, black, and braided hair. She then proceeded to remove the bandages that hid her face. They kept on unwinding and it took her a few minutes before the final lengths of the bandages fell to the floor, leaving behind the scratched face of Roy's niece, Royal. Al and I gasped. Riza looked mildly surprised.

Winry looked at us and asked, "Ed, Al, do you know her?"

"Sort of." Al responded.

"It was the second part of our mission. We were to investigate if the Masked Alchemist knew anything about Roy's missing niece. Turns out she did. Later, we unknowingly met his niece aboard the train ride back to Central." I explained. "I would have never thought that they were one in the same."

"Makes sense in a way." Riza commented. "Roy completely trusts her, she and the Masked Alchemist arrived around the same time supposedly, they are never seen at the same time, and whenever someone would converse with the Masked Alchemist she always refused to talk to Roy. In hindsight, it was because she probably because she didn't want him to figure out it was her."

"No wonder why my Uncle has a crush on you." Royal spoke up. "Your intelligence makes it easier to get through things faster."

Riza blushed a little and Roy appeared flustered. Oh well for keep that secret. He should just put a freaking ring on her finger already. We all know that she would say yes.

Roy cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get back onto the important subject. Shortly after you were knocked out Edward, military reinforcements showed up and Major Armstrong saved you from getting blasted in the skull by a rifle at close range. We were able to capture a dozen of them. The rest were either killed in the fight or managed to escape. Shortly after I was released from the hospital, Riza took me to interrogate the prisoners. We were able to figure out who they follow, no, more like worship."

"Who?" I asked.

"A homunculus that still lives. There were more than seven, Edward. We don't even know if there is just that one more out there. Her name is Imperious. She wants to be in power, not just here in Amestris, but every government around today. She wants to rule everything and the people who attacked us were just some of her followers, and obviously some of them aren't all that loyal."

"Crap," I muttered, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with another homunculus ever again."

* * *

**I am back people. If there are any people to come back to that is. I'm disappointed that I got no new reviews. Unfortunately, I am the kind of person that when I don't write up my ideas that it more of punishing me than you guys. Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Ball Before the War

**This chapter is slightly weird in the sense that this will be a fluff piece after a sort of dramatic chapter, but I had the idea and it got stuck in my head and won't leave me alone until I write it. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment and I wanted to get one more chapter up before I got super busy with the school year, which unfortunately starts this Wednesday.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Ball Before the War

Edward Elric P.O.V.

I tugged at my suffocating bow tie with my right hand as my family and I were allowed through the doors and into the enormous ballroom. Don't even ask me why Roy thought it was a brilliant idea to have a ball when we knew a war was just about to be started, but at least security was at maximum level. The guards pretty much had us strip before they let us through the doors. They nearly had Winry do it, but before I could brutally maim them for even suggesting it, Winry beat me to it with her wrench that magically appears whenever she's ticked off. I was proud of her though, cause as she did it she yelled, "I am a married woman! Do you not see the kids and husband next to me, you perverts!?" I think she maimed them more than I would've and the ambulances couldn't get to them fast enough. The guards limped rapidly towards them and nearly got hit in their desperate need to get away.

The ball did have a certain perk though. Winry had insisted that we dressed super nice because it was a ball where the Masked Alchemist and I would be promoted, and while that meant Anthony and I had to wear suffocating tuxedos, Winry was absolutely gorgeous and Maybelle was so adorable that for once I knew why Hughes behaved the way he had. Winry wore a stunning, strapless, glittery silver ballroom gown and Maybelle wore a simple lavender, short sleeved one. I literally had to fight the urge to act like Maes.

A small hand tugging on my left arm brought me back to reality.

"Don't tug on that arm, Anthony." I instructed as I winced due to the waves of pain going through my shoulder.

He stopped immediately and said, "Yes, Daddy." He probably wouldn't remember that instruction in five minutes, but at least he had stopped for now.

"Now, what was it that you wanted my attention for?" I asked patiently.

"That lady over there, she had a leg and arm like your leg, Daddy." He said as he pointed towards Royal who, while no longer wore her mysterious cape and white gloves, still hid her face behind her grey mask.

Wait, was Roy going to reveal her identity tonight? If so, it was surprising it took him to so little time to convince the reluctant alchemist. It had only been two weeks since she revealed her identity to us.

She wore a slimming navy blue dress that was tied up behind her neck and it had a slit that revealed a great portion of her right leg and a pair of black heels that left her heels visible. An expensive looking diamond embedded necklace adorned he thin neck, a gift most likely from the Armstrong family as a get well present. Due to the dress, I was able to see the two scars I knew of plus four more, but the chances were that there were more. I almost wish I had my memories of what happened with Truth when I was getting my alchemy back, almost. If I actually remembered I might let some info slip and then Winry would find out and kill me and then hunt down my detached spirit and destroy that. She'd probably do it all with a wrench too.

"What's with that grimace?" Winry asked suspiciously, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I plastered a smile on my face once I realized I was grimacing and nervously asked, "What grimace?"

"The one that was on your face a minute ago." She commented coolly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I replied nervously.

She was so not falling for. If something with even minor importance happened now that would pull me from this conversation, I'd be eternally grateful.

Anthony tugged on my left arm yet again, sure enough having forgotten my earlier instructions.

I winced again as I instructed once again, "Don't tug on that arm, Anthony."

"Yes, Daddy."

"What do you need, Anthony?" I asked, being as patient as I was grateful.

"I've got to go potty." He explained.

"Okay, come with me, kiddo." I said as I took his left hand in my right to lead him to the bathroom.

Wew, disaster avoided. Hopefully Winry would forget about it by the time I got back.

* * *

Roy Mustang P.O.V.

I carefully surveyed my guest from a balcony. No was behaving suspiciously, nor was anyone making a hostile move towards my niece. Riza had insisted that until my niece's identity was revealed that I remain out of her line of view or in any range where I could perform an "uncle" move. It was important that it was kept a secret until it was revealed. There would be twenty snipers placed in the balconies when it was time so no one could attempt another assassination. Riza was not going to be among them due to the fact she was going to be my date. Due to the fact that she would not be able to offer her support as a sniper I had made sure that security was a little tighter than I would have made it if she was on the job. The fact that each of the followers of the homunculus had a black Ouroboros tattoo somewhere on their body made identifying them a whole lot easier, though if we found a tattoo that was red that would mean that there would be a whole lot more trouble than any of her followers could cause. It would mean that Imperious herself had shown up. If that were to happen the guards were to immediately alert me and evacuate all non-military personnel.

Something below caught my eye. A small boy with golden hair tugged on his father left arm. It took me a minute to realize it was Edward. He appeared to be talking patiently with the his son before grabbing the boy's hand and leading him towards the bathroom. I knew Edward had kids, and I even met them in the hospital, but it still was shocking to see the hot-tempered pipsqueak I once knew act so grown up. It seemed so unlike him. Then again, it had been five years since I had last seen him and that boy had shown me that he didn't need a lot of time to change. He had gone from a weak looking boy in a wheel chair to a state alchemist in one year, so it was quite likely that he could go from a hot tempered brat to a caring father in five.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Riza in a stunning blue ballgown.

"Roy," she started, "It's time for the ceremony."

I cleared my throat and smiled as I said "I guess it is. Shall we?" As I stuck my arm out for her to grab.

When we stepped out onto the top of the grand staircase that would serve as our stage, the crowd broke out into applause.

"Thank you all for coming to this special occasion. Normally such a big deal would not be made for a simple promotion, but these are no ordinary alchemist. First will be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, one of Amestris's heroes from the Homunculus War and then we will have the Masked Alchemist who had promised to finally reveal her true identity." I explained. "Now, can I have the Fullmetal Pip- I mean Fullmetal Alchemist, come up here?"

"Very funny, Fuhrer Bastard. Have you forgotten that you're the pipsqueak now?" Ed shouted as he climbed the stairs.

Almost everyone in the audience gasped and murmured at his behavior, which was our usual banter.

"Just being an inch taller than me does not qualify me as a pipsqueak, you cocky idiot." I teased.

He hugged Riza once he reached the top and then me, and once that was done we continued on.

"Edward Elric, due to your heroics and loyalty to Amestris, you are to be rewarded and congratulated. Also, due to the fact that you have been out of service for five years as well as the fact that you work better on special missions than battle field, you will not be promoted to the rank of colonel, you will be promoted to special agent as well one of my consultants." I announced. I then handed him a new red coat with the symbol of his rank sewn onto it. "This new rank will allow you to give orders to anyone below my rank when necessary, but they will have to report to me every order you have given."

"I think I am going to like this new rank. I certainly didn't want to be someone who had to order battalions around." Edward smirked.

I couldn't picture him doing it either. He liked doing research and working on things with Alphonse, not trying to figure out how he needed to place men. This rank would allow him to be free to do as he saw fit as well as provide him with back up.

Once Edward had made his way back to his family I called, "Now, could we have the Masked Alchemist come up?"

My niece ascended the stairs silently. It had taken quite a bit of convincing and late nights to convince her to throw away her mask once and for all, and she was still not an ounce happy about it.

Once she stood right next to me, I looked at her expectantly.

"I will not reveal my identity until after you award me my rank. I'd rather not getting a gushy and embarrassing introduction." She commented determinedly.

"Alright," I agreed, "The Masked Alchemist, due to your loyalty, dedication, and warning of the soon to come war, you are to be rewarded and congratulated. Also, due to the fact that you have only gone on special missions and have never gone out to fight in an actual war or battle, as well as the fact that you are a bit of a loner, you also will receive the rank of special agent as well as my consultant due to your special gifts." I handed her a new navy cloak with rank also sewn onto it.

"Thank you, Uncle." She said as she pulled off her mask to reveal her real face. Most of the scratches on her face had healed, but the fact that half her face was covered by a giant red crescent scar didn't help anything. The audience gasped and started to murmur. Even Major Armstrong who stood at the base of stairs appeared to be shocked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Royal Mustang and I am the last surviving relative of your Fuhrer. My Uncle himself did not know of my secret until I had arrived here three weeks ago, bringing news of an upcoming war." She began.

"No wonder why he trusted you so easily, but how'd you know? How did you know of our plans, bitch?" A woman from a balcony screamed as she swung down on the tapestries.

She landed right next to Royal and before anyone could react, her left arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her right hand held a knife to her throat.

"Now tell me, you ass! How'd you know?" She hissed.

For the first time, I didn't know what to do. I felt frozen in place. But Royal seemed perfectly calm and unaffected despite it being her throat the knife was held to.

"If you had only waited a few more minutes, then you might have lived to hear how." She responded darkly. "I hope you are prepared to meet Truth."

With that, Royal clapped her hand together and touched the knife, which began to thin out and then it shot around Royal and into her captors throat, killing the woman instantly. Once the woman fell to the ground, my niece examined the body and she found the tattoo behind the woman's ear, hidden by her long hair.

"This is our enemy!" She said as she stood erect. "The homunculus have not been completely destroyed. One remains and is like a god to these people. They wish to over throw us and give the government to their leader, Imperious. These scars on my body, my missing limbs, are how I managed to see the coming war. It is a process that I do not anyone to repeat however, so the details will remain disclosed. I have gifts that will help us in this war, and I have returned Edward's alchemy to him so we can be prepared and stronger for this battle. While this one lacks the deception of the last war, it will not lack the carnage and ferocity. I bare ten of these crescent scars so that they will not win, and I trust that we will be supported by everyone in Amestris!"

Her speech got the crowd riled and determined. They were not going to let their country come so close to falling ever again. My niece had done her part to win their trust, but what kind of person could she be, to be able to just kill someone like that? Were there more scars on her than just physical ones? What had rally happened to her?

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Love

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while... and still no reviews? Come on guys you are killing me. This is sort of a blah chapter just to get something out there, also to show that Royal isn't as tough as she may seem. And for heaven's sake, just please review!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmares and Love

Roy Mustang P.O.V. 

A small child sat on my lap, her features slowly coming into focus. First came the long black hair, silky and soft, then her eyes, blueish greyish, and her nose was simple and greatly resembled my brother's. She was beautiful and her skin was so soft in smooth, I could only imagine the other adorable features to follow. Then her right arm fell off, along with her left leg, leaving nothing but bloody stubs. Crescent scars started to form all over her body. And then her smile, oh her smile, it was crooked and cruel, not the one of a cheerful and innocent child that you would expect.

"You could've stopped this, Uncle." She cooed, yanking on the guilt that had already woven its way into my body. "All you had to do was come sooner, if you had... I wouldn't be scarred, I wouldn't be missing two limbs... I wouldn't be a merciless killer who wipes out her enemies without blinking or any remorse. You... you could've stopped all of this."

Then, with surprising strength, she launched herself at my face. The last thing I saw was her face, the cruel smile that didn't go with those pain filled eyes.

I jolted awake. My body was covered in sweat and my blankets were a jumbled mess. I sat up resting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

I didn't think of her that way... it is true that I could've stopped her from becoming this... but she wasn't the monster I saw in my nightmare. She wasn't. She couldn't be.

Something snapped me from my frightened daze. Sobbing. Someone was sobbing in the next room, the room my niece I slept in. I had insisted she stay at my place when she had arrived, and while it was disadvantage to have a person at work and home making sure I do my paperwork, it was nice being close to the niece I had been separated from for so long.

I pushed back my blankets, and quickly ran down the hall and into her room. Her room was plain and simple. Not a single picture adorned her wall or dresser. The walls were white and the carpets beige. She had very few belongings, and the very few framed pictures she had were of her and Moja, and she let Moja keep those in her room. It felt empty and lonely.

My niece's eyes were squeezed shut tight, tears following fiercely from them and while her legs kicked and flailed, her hands clawed and tore at one of the three pillows on her bed. She whimpered and sob as if she was in were in severe pain and agony.

I quickly ran to her side and griped her wrists, pulling her hands away from the destroyed pillow before she could tear on nails and harm her fingers on her automail palm.

"Royal, wake up. Come on, wake up." I commanded, scared to find her in such a state. I'd seen her cry only once since we had been reunited, and they had been tears of joy and relief, but these were tears of distress.

Her eyes snapped open in panic before she quickly threw her arms around my neck, clinging desperately to me. Sobs continued to rack her body, muffled only because her head buried in my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. "Come on, you can tell me."

"U-uncle, I'm not a monster, r-right?" She stuttered, between sobs and gasps for breath.

I was stunned. She feared the same thing as I did.

"I-I don't like killing, but if it's not them, it us, soldiers, and innocent Amestrians like WInry, Maybelle, and Anthony. Please, tell me I'm not a monster!" She sobbed, sensing my hesitation. "Please!"

It's honestly scary to see someone so strong so distraught, but I knew the feeling. I too felt like a monster for the slaughter of Ishvalans that I participated in, but the feeling of remorse and guilt had to count for something, right?

"I-I don't know, I have the same feeling from the Inshvalan Civil War. The government had told me it was for the good of the Amestris, and I had to believe that, otherwise the guilt would've destroyed me, and that was before I began to question the government. I think as long as you feel remorse for it, you are not a monster, despite the hard exterior others might see." I replied.

Her sobbing slowed and soon I her breathing slowed, but before she drifted off in my arms, I swear I heard her say, "That should go for you too, Uncle."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye P.O.V. 

It was the details that very few would notice, the very few being only those who had experienced it themselves, that gave her away. The slight puffiness in the eyes, the colder expression on her face, the tense movements as if she were waiting to called a horrible name, she bore the look of someone who tortured themselves internally.

Royal brushed off Edward, who was trying to work on finding the location of Imperious. Edward was confused at Royal's unwillingness to help find her and end the war before it could even start. He wasn't one of those few. His torture was of a different kind, one that could be put to rest. His mother had not died a second time, thanks to him, his brother had his body back, he had gotten his arm back, he saved Amestris, all the while not killing a soul. He even helped start the rehabilitation of the homunculus, Pride. His tortures had been fixed and since he had not killed anyone, he didn't have the guilt of taking a life, or lives.

Roy came in shortly after his niece, looking like he hadn't had the best night of sleep.

"You don't look like you slept well. Tough night?" I asked.

"The guilt of killing that woman at the ball yesterday got to her last night. She fell asleep after sobbing in my arms for a while. I couldn't very leave or go to sleep in the same bed as a full grown woman." He replied.

"Nice to know you have some restraint when it comes to women, Sir."

"I've always had some, besides the playboy act helped on a few assignments and missions, you have to admit that. And she's my niece, I would never do anything to harm her." He said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

I just grunted.

"And besides, since I've started dating you I've kept my frivolous activities to a bare minimum."

Well, at lest he's being honest, and I couldn't expect him to change completely in a few weeks. The progress he'd made was already was astounding. I have only know of him flirt with three girls a week, which was significant amount in difference compared to his usual.

"Speaking of dating, our you still on for our date tonight? Or do you want to stay home and keep an eye on her?"

"I don't suppose we can have a nice dinner at my place?" He suggested, shrugging with a nervous look on his face, like he thought I might think that would be a bad idea. "She's in her room most of the time, studying, reading, and working on various projects. I see more of Moja than I do of her at home."

A nice compromise. A wasn't backing out of our date, but he was still making sure his niece was alright. If our relationship is to go far, I'd want someone like that as my husband and a father for our kids.

"That's fine, Sir. It's an agreeable compromise. But there is one condition."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I cook. You have a habit of burning things."

"Alright, but I think it tastes fine that way."

"Sir, you have some paperwork from the Foreign Relations Department on your desk that needs turned in by lunch, so I recommend you get working on it if you want to eat lunch on time today."

"So, uh, what do you plan on making for dinner? Gotta make sure I have the supplies."

"Stop stalling, Sir, and just go do the paperwork." I ordered, sensing his attempt at avoiding the pile of paperwork that was sitting on his desk.

"Alright, I'll go do it." He submitted. "Don't be late for dinner. See you at 8, and don't forget, you call me Roy when off duty, and I'll call you Riza."

"Yes, Sir." I agreed as he closed the door to his office, only letting my blush and smile show after it clicked shut.


	9. Chapter 9: The Snake Rears Its Ugly Head

**Here is another chapter, thank you for the only person who reviewed and I will work on being quicker with updates, it's just difficult juggling school, chores, friends, fanfiction, and having to deal with a teacher who doesn't understand I have other classes and things to worry about. I also am working on another story that has been eating at me since sometime last school year.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Snake Rears Its Ugly Head

An Underling P.O.V.

I looked at the creature in front of me with admiration and fear. Who wouldn't fear such a fine and fierce creature? Her hair was straight and jet black, her eyes a cold, dark brown, her body was curvy yet slim, her bust was nowhere near Lust's size, but any man would still lust after her body, she was a little taller than average height, and her smile, oh her smile, so cold, so cruel, so manipulative. It was a crisp white and I hungered for one word to be uttered my way, cruel or otherwise.

The crowd before her kneeled in silence, awaiting her orders.

"You." She said, pointing an elegant in my direction. "What is the happened yesterday with our attack?"

I stood up immediately, gave a short bow, and reported, "It was a failed attempt, your highness. Our agent managed to get a knife to the Masked Alchemist's neck, but the Masked Alchemist managed to kill her anyway. We hear that she suffered some trauma from doing it though. I hope you find that she is suffering a delectable appetizer to your victory."

She licked her black lips, like the very thought of someone suffering was a juicy piece of meat.

"Hmm, that does sound delicious, but I think it is time I made my grand entrance." She replied, standing up, her dark purple dress swishing around her legs.

* * *

Alphonse Elric P.O.V.

A pool party. I know Mustang is an idiot at times, but a pool party when a war was at our door step? Really? But none the less, we all showed up to it anyway. Of course Royal, Moja, Riza, and Roy were the first people there. Royal had a strange looking arm and leg in place or her usual ones. They appeared to be built more for water than land, but she still was able to walk around and use them on land, albeit a little awkwardly.

"I have not seen that kind of automail before." I commented.

May tried to elbow me for my comment, but our daughter, Lee, was in her arms and made that quite difficult.

"It's a new automail was that made so people with automail limbs could swim." Royal responded. She didn't sound very happy about it.

"Which means my Uncle insisted I get them and a bikini." She grumbled.

I had to admit, the bikini she wore was the most scandalous thing I have ever seen her wear, and it revealed many of her scars. The bottom was a navy blue and had white bows on the sides of her hips. The top was navy blue as well and had a whit bow at where the cups joined together. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and revealed even more of her usual hidden back. Riza was dressed in a similar bikini except it was a bright red. Something tells me Roy picked them out.

Moja wore a purple one-piece that exposed nothing but her shoulders and above as well as her limbs. Roy wore a pair of simple navy blue swim trunks.

We laughed and splashed around for a bit, and I thought Ed would never show up, but after half-an-hour since my arrival, we heard the telltale sign of their arrival occurred.

"Edward, take off your shirt!" Winry shouted. "All the other men, and boys, are going to be shirtless!"

"But Winry-"

"No buts, Ed! I'm sure Roy has his fair share of scars on his body, and Riza has some, and you can be sure if Mustang chose her swimsuit, her scars will be showing." (Mustang pouted at that comment.)

The sounds of a struggle came from behind the wall the separated the pool from the outside world, and before we knew it, Edward came around the bend at wrench point. Winry kept it firmly placed against his back with one arm while carrying their daughter in the other. Anthony followed dutifully behind his mother, his tiny, pale chest bare.

Everyone gasped. Winry halted in surprise, unsure what we were surprised about.

"Oh come on! You all knew Ed has scars!" She scolded.

"Yeah, but not that one." Roy pointed out a huge scar on the left side of his abdomen.

"Wait, he hasn't told you about Baschool?" Winry asked, sounding surprised.

"What about Baschool?" Roy questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Ed turned towards Winry, "I told you that this wasn't a good idea."

When he turned I saw a similar scar on his back. May covered her mouth with one hand, and keeping a firm grip on our daughter in the other.

The scar, whatever had caused it, had come in one way, and had gone through the other, and it had been big.

"That deals with the mine collapsing in on you, and the reason you were MIA for so long, doesn't it?" Riza asked.

Ed sighed as he turned back to face us. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but at first it I thought it would cause pointless worrying when we had bigger fish to fry, and after a while… it just became irrelevant. Winry only found out because… well, you can't make a bundle of joy fully clothed." He apologized.

"What happened, Brother?" I asked him.

"A bunch of debris fell from Kimblee blowing up the mine, trapping me and the two chimeras I had been fighting. Some of it pinned them down to the ground… and… a metal beam impaled my left side. I broke off a portion of it using alchemy in order to move in to a better position, I was not about to die on you guys, so I could fix my situation. I freed the chimeras using alchemy, and in return, I had them yank the thing out of me. I used myself as a philosopher stone to temporarily fix it, and they got me to a doctor despite my idiotic demand that we go after Kimblee. I healed up and joined you guys in the fray shortly after I healed." He explained.

"So, this is why you didn't want to go shirtless?! You hadn't told your closest friends and family?!" Winry scolded.

"I told you, at first it wasn't as important as the Promised Day, and then after… my life isn't in danger and it would just stir up unnecessary drama." He replied, surprisingly calm, if not annoyed.

I was about ready to put my two-cents in when the crescent scars on Royal's body began to glow a bloody red. They weren't bleeding, they were glowing.

All ten of her scars were illuminated, on her left side there were scars on her forearm, shoulder, back and one right over her heart. On her right side there were scars on her butt, face, calf, and ankle. The remaining two were on her neck and on the middle of her stomach.

"Royal, what is going on?!" Roy exclaimed in worrying, rushing to his niece who was standing next to the refreshments.

She didn't to appear to be in any pain, but she was surprised.

"I-I don't know… they've never done that before."

"Excuse me, is this a private pool party, or can anybody join?" A soft voice asked from the entrance.

A pale woman stood there, dressed in a rather revealing bikini of a dark purple. She was caring a ton of stuff that one would take to the pool. A few pool floaties, a towel, and a bundle of other things that filled her arms and the bag she was carrying.

All of a sudden, she smiled, and before anyone could do anything, she disappeared and then suddenly reappeared right behind Royal. She quickly wrapped one arm around Royal's arms and chest, effectively limiting her movement, and holding a knife to her neck with the other, effectively limiting our movements. Her bags had hidden it before, but now we could see the red ouroboros that resided on the upper part of her right quad.

"Imperious." Growled Mustang, taking a step forward only to halt abruptly. The homunculus pressed the knife against Royal's throat, sending a slow trickle of blood down it.

"Yes, Roy Mustang, how lovely we have finally met." The woman purred. "Don't worry, I don't plan on killing her just yet, but if you press me, I might."

She lifted the knife momentarily to lick the trickling blood, before placing it back.

"Mmm, there is a lot of power in that blood. Too bad I'll have to kill you, you'd make an interesting subject or warrior, to fight for my entertainment, of course."

"Why are you here?" Ed snapped.

"I simply wanted to introduce myself, without being set on fire or attacked, of course. I also wanted to deliver a message personally. You all are just pawns in my little game. I can dispose of you anytime I want; I just keep you around for the fun of it. Plus… I wanted a taste of her blood… and his."

Next thing we know, she has Ed in a hold similar to the way she held Royal's. She made a small cut on his neck and licked the trickling blood. She paused for a moment her tongue still pressed uncomfortably close to my brother's neck. More blood leaked and she licked it again, like a child licking their favorite lolly-pop, eagerly.

"Oh, I can taste the misery." She drooled. "The misery and the power, oh combined, they are so delectable. If only you weren't such a threat I would keep you around, and I will, just for a little bit longer, but soon, very soon, you will die, and I will drink from goblets filled with your blood."

She then disappeared without a trace, leaving behind her pool side equipment and ten very disturbed people who were thankful that at least for now, everyone was alive.


End file.
